(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical timers. Electrical timers are common accessory appliances used in households and businesses. Common types of electrical timers plug into conventional electrical receptacles (line side) and provide a switched electrical receptacle (load side) into which an electrical device, such as a lamp or other appliance, can be plugged. These types of timing mechanisms include an internal switch that is connected in series to the electrical receptacle provided on the timer, thereby providing the basic mechanism by which the attached appliance may be controlled. The user sets the intervals at which the internal switch of the electrical timer operates to turn on and off an electrical supply (operating voltage on the load-side) to the appliance plugged into the timer""s electrical receptacle. These timers typically include various interfaces by which a user can set a variety of desired switching times. Some timers require the user to set on and off intervals via push pins (rotary-mechanical timer dials), while others allow timing to be set via microprocessor control. These timers work well, for the functions to which they were intended. Most involve a repeating 24-hour xe2x80x9con/offxe2x80x9d cycle of energization and de-energization of the timer""s switched receptacle. In fact, some timers at actually require the setting of time-of-day and/or time-and-date before allowing any timed control to operate. Others, via the use of various solid state circuitry, including microprocessors, allow for varied or random intervals of energization/de-energization of the timer""s load side. In all instances, time-of-day and day-of-week will typically play crucial roles. These types of timers typically require in-wall permanent installations and do not include electrical receptacles in their design, but rather provide a method of permanent hard-wired control to electrical appliances. timers Most timers which utilize a microprocessor for timing functionality also typically contain an internal battery which is required to allow the user""s programming options, including time-and date entries, to survive in the event of a power outage, and allow the unit to continue functioning once power is restored. In all instances, none of these timers afford any shock protection to the user, via or ground-fault protection. Complex options, and the level of required user input and intervention confuse many users. These facts, coupled with the realization that no existing timing device currently provides instantaneous energization of its electrical receptacle for non pre-scheduled and limited durations of time, with ground-fault protection, renders the usability of these existing timing devices impractical for this purpose. It is the object of the present invention to provide a timer, which allows non-scheduled, pre-set, limited-time-duration of energization to an electrical receptacle contained within the timer housing. The present invention provides a novel and user-friendly manner, in which the consumer may control an electrical device which has been connected to the timer via the unit""s electrical receptacle, via non-mechanical means, for pre-set and limited periods of time, independent of internal or external power sources to sustain pre-set programming options, and independent of all other factors, while also providing a manual override and shock protection.
2. Description of the Background
Although electrical timers have existed for some time, the purpose, functionality, design, and practicality of using this prior art in the manner intended, envision, and provided-for with this invention, does not exist. For example, conventional timers are typically used to turn electrical appliances on and off at fixed or varying intervals repeatedly on a 24-hour basis. Practical uses for such devices include activating lamps in one""s home or office when one is away for an extended period of time, to present the illusion that a dwelling is occupied to an observer. Some timers designed for this purpose have receptacles built in, while some are permanently installed within electrical wall boxes and have hard-wired electrical connections. None are designed for the purpose intended of the present invention; none are singular in nature and designed for with true ease of use and simplified operation; independent of time-of-day, day-of-week, or other inter-dependent timed programming sequences; and none are constructed with shock protection included within their designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,889 entitled xe2x80x9cIn-wall electronic timerxe2x80x9d discloses a method and apparatus, which permits microprocessor based timing functionality to electrical appliances. The method and apparatus disclosed neither permits simplified programming options via limited and pre-set select ability, or which are not based on time-of-day and day-of-week chronologies, or which require complex user input requirements prior to the timing device being activated or becoming functional. Additionally, the method and apparatus disclosed requires in-wall installation; requires hard-wired and permanent connectivity to the devices it controls; requires an internal battery source, which allows programmed options and time-and-date functionality to continue in the event of a power outage; and offers no ground-fault protection to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,214 entitled xe2x80x9cElectrical timer with setting windowxe2x80x9d discloses a method and apparatus which permits somewhat simplified timed programming options within a timer which includes an electrical plug and receptacle. The method and apparatus disclosed does not permit instantaneous presentation or selection modalities allowing non-recurring timed on-off sequences, independent of time-of-day and day-of week. Additionally, the method and apparatus disclosed does not provide ground-fault protection to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,546 entitled xe2x80x9cActivating means for switch operation in timing apparatusxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,192 entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-range timer switch dialxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,302 entitled xe2x80x9cDial-type timer devicexe2x80x9d all have similar design modalities and limitations to those U.S. Patents listed in the previous paragraphs.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method, which allows a user to select a pre-set and limited time duration, for which a device may be energized via conventional plug, and connected to the timer""s receptacle. There is a further need for a method and apparatus which, provides the end-user with the operational means by which selection and timed short-term energization of the timer is activated without the need for complex user input required, prior to the moment of use, without a dependence on time-of-day or day of week or repeating 24-hour intervals, without a dependence for an internal battery source, and which affords shock protection to the user.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, there is provided an electrical timing mechanism, utilizing microprocessor-based technology, to control pre-set scales for setting switching times. Pre-set scales are provided and enabled by way of e-prom or other coded storage device, in combination with the aforementioned microprocessor technology, herein referred to as xe2x80x9cmicroprocessor controlledxe2x80x9d. Permanent pre-programmed timed durations are stored within the e-prom or hard-coded storage device, thereby eliminating the need for any internal battery or external power source to sustain any pre-programmed timing options. As an example, one embodiment of the present invention may include five (5) timing options pre-programmed within the timer""s microprocessor control; 2-minute, 5-minute, 15-minute, 30-minute, and 60-minute timed countdown selections. Microprocessor control, buttons, and switches provide modalities of these, and only these, pre-set choices utilized by the timer and its internal switching mechanism and/or circuits, thusly eliminating any confusion on the user""s part as to how to properly time and energize/de-energize the output receptacle. Activation of the timer is simplified via offering only pre-set timer options and touch selection. Visual indicators depict the status of the timing function, via digital display, LCD, LED, or by other electronic means. A reset or manual override function instantly de-energizes the output receptacle. The unit also provides shock protection to the user via ground-fault protection circuitry, and provides a means and methodology of testing and resetting said protection circuitry. In its simplest terms, this convenience timer allows the user to plug an appliance into its receptacle, press a button which represents or offers an instantaneous short-duration energization period, select that particular option, and energize the receptacle for that selected time period, provides timer status and instantaneous de-energization or timer re-set capabilities, and provide ground-fault protection in the process.